


Budding Emotions and Terrible Leaf Puns

by MadameWaffleCakes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blooky having a music club with Flowey, Emotional!Flowey AU, Flowey is super emotional au, I'm just adding character tags as they appear in the story, M/M, solo Flowey, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameWaffleCakes/pseuds/MadameWaffleCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Formerly "Taking Care Of Need At It's Roots"]<br/>Of all the feelings Flowey had rushing back, love was not something he had expected.<br/>Even if it was something he had wanted since he woke up with a flower for a body.<br/>(This started as a one-shot and quickly grew a plot... Here, we can share my sansey trash.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking Care Of Need At It's Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey is just beginning to understand how the confusing ways of feelings work, and then tension piles on top of that. Flustered and inexperienced, at least Flowey can work that part out on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This first chapter started it all, as just a little drabbling i did to get my Flowey muse to calm the heck down.  
> Hope you enjoy it! C: ))

Flowey hopped away from Frisk's room and into the hall closet. 

He let out a slow breath he didn't know he was holding in, happy to have the space to himself.

Ever since the barrier had been broken, since Asriel had surfaced for the first time in forever, Flowey had felt something spark deep down inside. The emotions he had kept locked away for so many years.  
In the beginning, things weren't all that complex, as Frisk gave names to what bubbled to the surface. 

He felt all giddy once when Frisk fed him some cornstach fertilizer, and Frisk smiled and said that was happiness.

He thought back to the timelines long gone and drooped in his pot. Frisk had asked why he was sad. They had a B-movie marathon that night. 

So on the list went, as Flowey peiced it together. He knew what the names of emotions _were_ , just not the sensation, nor how intense they could get once he let them.

Now that Flowey was alone, and there was annother thing on his mind.

Need.

His right leaf nervously extended to the left, the tip running along the underside. He pressed to a vein and shuddered soflty. Reaching his left leaf in reverse he brought the treatment to the other leaf. 

Flowey chewed down on his lip and his petals rattled for a moment as certain thoughts came to his mind. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, be thinking about _him_ like that, but it felt too right.

Flowey glanced around the closet and listened for outside to make sure nobody was there. He brought up a few roots and twisted them together almost phalically. He tenatively tapped a leaf to it and tensed up.

The flower was highly inexperienced as he sloppily rubbed up and down, yet he was still shuddering all over, a few soft keens escaping his mouth. 

He looked up at the ceiling in wonder at himself, this idea, the feeling, and the fact that he'd never tried this before. His huffing growing louder and more desprate brought his attention back to his situation, and made him think about the practicality of how he was handling this in comparison to his fantasies. Face flushing a deeper shade, he twisted the roots into a tunnel, embarassment only growing further when he slipped a leaf inside. 

He must have pulled up his more sensitive roots because he finally broke his silence involuntarily, the current thoughts leaking out. "S-Sans, please....." The leaf turned so that the veiny underside was rubbing against the roots and he snapped, shoving his face into one of Toriel's neatly-folded fluffy towels. "Sans--oh, Sans...!" He whined into the plush surface, stem wiggling in an almost presenting way. His free leaf gripped right next to his bud.

"Take me, _please_...." He wanted-no, _needed_ -the skeleton badly, needed his bony fingers touching him just right, needed his arms squeezing around his flowerpot intimately, needed to stare into those blue eyes as he listened to his own voice whining the skeleton's name in pleasure.

'In too deep' was an understatement.

The nerves in his roots were screeching at him now, and he pressed the leaf against them more insistently, digging in to the best of his ability. He was feeling far too empty, but his sensitive nerves didn't need to be filled in order to be pleased.

"Sans, Sans--!" Flowey's voice only got louder and his eyes fluttered closed as he tried to shut himself up with the towel. 

The second that his eyes closed he could imagine Sans looking down at him, one arm holding the two of them close, one hand teasing his roots that now arched twitchingly into his touch, his expression softly predatory, and--

" _SANS!_ " Flowey jerked forward into the pillowy towel as he came, pollen sprinkling down around him. He looked around, completely embaressed by the mess he had made and flustered through the aftershocks. 

Deciding that his story would be that he went in there to just have a spot to himself for a moment, and that he sneezed, he went back and hopped into Frisk's bed. 

Frisk rolled with a mumble and cuddled hard onto his pot. Flowey smiled softly in response, drifting off and dreaming of another set of arms around him.

In the morning he would question why the skeleton effected him so much.


	2. Napstablook's Music Club

Frisk set Flowey's pot down onto an extension-a platform with wheels.  
The edges snapped in and Frisk handed him the control stick and their old phone.  
"Call me if you get stuck." They said before waving goodbye as they went inside.

Everyone wanted Flowey to stay in the pot, it seemed. For if he had more dirt beneath him, he could root down more strongly and get bigger and blah, blah, blah. Flowey just knew they wanted to make it hard for him to gain power, just in case. Really, he didn't want to take things over anymore. And currently, the moving pot was a nice thing, as he wanted to take a "walk".  
Before, he was everywhere at once, and could get anywhere in a moment. Now, there was something else to it. More goal-oriented. It gave him determination in some situations.

So Flowey nudged the joystick with a leaf, rolling along the pathways of the underground. He focused on breathing and the scenery before deciding to sort out his thoughts.

_Why.... Why that idiot...?_

_Of all of the people in the world this could happen to._

_Of all the people i could feel for._

_You._

_It HAD to be you._

..... _Why?_

_He can be so annoying. And idiotic._

_"And yet he's really quite understandable."_ , A quiet part in the back of Flowey's mind added.

He stopped moving for a moment, realizing he was in the star room.  
Eyes looking up at the glittering ceiling, thinking to himself, _"There must be a reason for all of this."_

Flowey let himself dwell on the thought for a few minutes. 

_Yes, his puns are horrible._

_But he seems to be trying to just make things a little brighter._

_He does so many dumb things._

_But, i suppose he can't remember the timelines as well as i do._

_Really he dosen't_ do _anything most of the time and_ that's _idiotic._

_But when he DOES do something it's because he's attached and devoted to his friends._

Flowey shook his head before falling back into his thoughts.

_But by far, what i notice the most, is that looking into his eyes makes me feel weak._

_I hate feeling weak._

Flowey shook his head rapidly, petals softly rustling.

_Every single thing that annoys me has a tint on endearment and i can't stand it._

Soft noise finally dragged Flowey out of his thoughts. Listening closer, it was coming from one of the houses that he was passing. He leaned up against the door, wondering what the heck was going on.

It was music, and-of course, the situation was sans-realted-it was somewhat incidentally fitting.

The door opened a tad and Flowey tumbled through with a shout.

"Huh....?" Napstablook hovered over and looked at the flower with a slight head tilt. "When did you get here....?" He asked softly.

"Hi." Flowey glared slightly, but it was hard to have any impact with expression whilst tipped over onto the floor.

"Were you listening to my music...?" Napstablook motions to his computer with his head.

Flowey grumbled to himself before spitting out a "Yes."

Napstablook smiled softly. "Do you want to listen to songs with me....? I'm going through a rather emotional playlist..... I heard..." Blooky trailed off for a second. "I heard from Frisk you've been getting yours back recently....."

Flowey looked up at the ghost for a moment, seriously considering the offer. 

"I think i have songs for any situation, since lyrics can have vauge interpretation....." Napstablook added.

Flowey rolled back and forth slightly. "....Alright." Blooky cheered a soft "Yay...!". "Just-- help me up first, okay?"

Blooky nudged him until Flowey faced upright again, fumbling a bit as the wheels made the process a little wobbly.

Napstablook went to rewind the song to the beginning, since it had interested Flowey.

"....Hey Napsta?" Flowey suddenly became interested in the floor for a moment, remided of the mildly incidental-ness of the song. The floor was kinda damaged and patchy in some areas, and the walls were a little cracked, but Flowey wasn't exactly one to hype about visuals.

"Mmmmm....?"

"What's this song called? And, to you, what's up with the guy singing it?"

"Hmmmmm...." Napstablook followed Flowey's sight, wondering if he could see whatever he was so interested in about the floor. "It's called "I hate everything about you"..... And.... I think that, in concept, he dosen't like the _idea_ of this person..... On paper, the combination of qualities seems bad..... But in practice, it's really nice..... And it's confusing him..... What do you think....?"

_"I hate everything about you, why do i love you?"_

Flowey glanced up. "That's what i'm working on figuring out."

If ghosts could shrug, Napsta would have. "Songs can be difficult like that..... Want to hear the next....?"

"Ehhhhh, this one is kinda nice...." Flowey swayed a bit in his pot, unsure of what to do with himself. It ended up rolling the wheels back and forth without using the joystick.

Napstablook nodded softly. "Okay....."

A couple minutes later, and the next song came on, Blooky softly mumbling along.

Flowey bobbed just a little bit, half jamming, half taking in the words.

_I can't be without...._  
You're my perfect little punching bag.  
And i need you, i'm sorry.  
Please, please, don't leave me. 

"This.... Reminds me of when i tried to keep Frisk in my little dimension. I... Just wanted to not be left alone." Flowey started to take intrest in the flecks on the ceiling this time, also taking in Blook's light fixture.

"They forgave you though, right...?" Napstablook asked sweetly. "What's there to worry about, then...?"

Flowey sighed, turning to the little ghost. "I don't get them. But even if they're cool, it's not like anyone else would ever trust me again. No way they could...."

Napstablook looked around in thought for a second. "...I don't know.... Maybe i could be your friend...."

Flowey stared at the small ghost. "You're serious."

"You've been nice for some time... I don't see why not...."

".....That's really a--" Flowey was cut off by the next song being louder than the last. 

He jumped at the volume change, Blooky quickly moving to lower the volume.

Flowey mildly glared. "Is that. Entire song. Just the word 'fuck'. In different tones."

Napstablook nodded. "It's my stress-relief song...."

"I-I can see that." Flowey was a bit bewildered at how Blooky would have something like this in his music. "Why do you have those songs anyways?"

Blooky thought for a second. "Mmmm.... I just get whatever is on the sharing forum that looks good.... And i delete it if i don't like it....."

"How much of your computer space is songs...?" Flowey asked hesitantly.

"Oh.... About a terabyte and a half...." 

Flowey's eyes widened. "Wh--How--"

"Sometimes i get a bunch and put them in a huge playlist to see what i like as i go... But i've been falling behind... So now i have a lot...." Blooky looked a little bit upset.

Flowey shook his head a little bit. "I-I'm just suprised. There's no way i could take that much time to just lay around and listen." _"Must be nice though... Still, not patient enough."_ He thought.

"Oh.... Okay..." Napstablook now wore a soft smile. He floated back over to his computer, about to look through what songs were next, when Flowey's phone suddenly went off. He hit the answer button with a leaf and leaned his head down close to it.

"Flowey, mom's almost got dinner ready... You coming back soon?" 

Flowey nodded, only to remember Frisk couldn't see him. "Yeah, i'm over at Napstablook's. I'll head back now."

"Okay! Just it took longer than usual because she had to wash towels and stuff. Anyways, gotta go!" Frisk hung up the phone, leaving Flowey a blushing mess at the implications of the whole 'towels' thing.

Flowey looked over to Napstablook, still mildly flushing. "I-I gotta go, mom made dinner."

"Okay, but.... Why are you pink....? You getting sick....?" 

"U-U-Uhhh maybe! A-Anyways, do you want to trade phone numbers or soemthing?" Flowey stuttered, trying to downplay everything.

"I'd be too nervous for phones.... Just... Maybe come over sometime.... If you want.... No pressure..." Blooky began to look a little sad again.

Flowey had already started to head for the door when he mauvered his stem around so he could look back at Napstablook. "Oh, yeah, that sounds cool! You're sure it's a good idea to not plan it though?" 

"I think it would be fine.... When i'm not here i'm working at the snail farm over east.... Snails don't do too much and we don't have a lot of people there.... It would be nice..... No pressure...."

Flowey nodded. "Sounds good. Well, gotta head home." He managed to get the door open with extending his leaves out a little extra.

"Okay.... Don't get sick....." 

Flowey smiled as he closed the door behind him, and then wondered why he felt all bubbly. Maybe because Napstablook cared about him...? Flowey frowned a little. All of theese new feelings just confused him. He decided he'd rather focus on finding his way home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Post-dinner, Toriel sent the two to bed-despite Flowey technically being an adult now. Today, his dreams were a little.... Different.

_"Howdy, Flowey."_

_"Bsbshsjdhsl." The golden flower turned around, finding a goat boy rather close to him. "A-Asriel. Personal space dude."_

_"Sorry." Asriel backed up and sat on the ground in the voidspace they were in._

Asriel had the tendency to talk to Flowey in his dreams every once in a while, since there was still a little bit of a residual connection. Really, he hadn't appeared until the emotions did. Flowey knew it was connected, but didn't think too much of it. 

_"So." The small goat spoke, his tone a bit off-puttingly anticipatory. "You like sans."_

_Flowey sputtered for a moment, stem moving back a forth a little. "N-No, why would i--"_

_Asriel gave his this knowing look and he caved. "Fine. You're in my head, so it's not like anybody's gonna find out. Yes, yes, i_ like _the smiley trashbag. Can we get over it?"_

_"You... Don't remember, do you?" He started to sound giddly calm, like he was just containing it, and this only seved to unnerve flowey further._

_The flower shook his head and Asriel took a breath in. Flowey kind of regretted this already._

_"When i was still alive, i was an early teenager. Crushes, raging horemones and all. And one day, dad says, "We've got this new guy coming to be a part of our team. Which one, we're not sure yet, but we have a generalized field test. Anyways, i hear he's really promising." This piqued my intrest, so, i kinda watched the physical bit of it, kinda figuring that it would be awesome since most people come to be knights. First thing i notice is, 'damn his magic is powerful'. The second? 'Oh crap, he's extremely hot'. Long story short, he ended up being the Knight of Judgement and the subject of my fantasies for some time."_

_"And your point is....?" Flowey's face tried to raise a non-existant eyebrow._

_"You should bed him and fulfill our fantasies."_

_Flowey was back to sputtering._

_"I know, i know, i'm usually too shy to say things like that. But this is our head, and i'm tired of waiting, Flowey. He has been far too attractive for far too long. You should do something about these feelings of ours."_

Flowey was about to retort when Frisk woke him up because they wanted water, and were too scared to go to the kitchen in the dark by themself.

Flowey didn't see Asriel in his dreams when he went back to bed. 

It was dreams of going on a nice, candlelit date with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow! I'm suprised how much feedback i've gotten from this!  
> I'm trying not to make my version of Flowey TOO OOC, just my take on it is that that he dosen't want to be extremely mean after he gets his compassion back.
> 
> This chapter was heavily inspired by this:  
> http://img.ifcdn.com/images/48dbb00acc67582544cac11df84712f4e65aa16f0c442eb25a6b6e23addb0390_1.jpg
> 
> I also ended up making a tumblr ask/rp-blog for this verse's Flowey, if you don't mind me linking it, here it is:  
> http://no-more-sansity-left.tumblr.com
> 
> Song list:  
> I Hate Everything About You-Three Days Grace  
> Please Don't Leave Me-P!nk  
> NSFW-Psychostick
> 
> Stay determined, everyone! I'm off to go write at the pace of Napsta's yellow race snail!)


	3. Dreaming Of The Bone Zone

_"nnnnmmmm..... my little golden flower...."_

_Flowey giggled slightly. "S-Stop teasing me!"_

_"heheh. why?" Sans nuzzled at one of his petals. "should i make it more humerus?"_

_The giggling fizzled out into a groan. "Sans, come on..."_

_"you smiiiled at me~." He poked at his stem harshly._

_Flowey snorted. "F-Fine, but it's still annoying, and you're still an idiot!"_

_"your idiot, yes."_

_"..... hey. if you're done with dinner, i got us a room in the hotel upstairs."_

_Flowey blushed, looking up at the blue-eyed skeleton. "You.... Planned for us to..." His flush only deepened and spread wider across his face._

_"well, it's not like my room is too nice. and if i take you back at your place, well..." He moved in close as his voice got low and sultry. "toriel would've heard you for sure, once you're having what i got planned..." Sans' voice only dipped further into seductive territory. "flowey."_

_The flower was almost completely red by now, and he choked on a gulp. "I-I don't think i could eat anymore after hearing that... Heheh."_

_"why...? can't stamen the wait anymore?" Sans grins heavily._

_Flowey let his head fall back with a groan. Once his eyes opened, he realized they were already in their hotel room._

_"didn't forget the tip. took the rest of our plates, though." Sans gestures over to the counters with their leftovers on them before turning back to Flowey. "now then."_

_Flowey yelped as Sans picked up his flower pot, catching the obvious intent in the skeleton's eyes. The left iris flickered bright blue as the right dissapeared, and Flowey felt himself hold his breath in anticipation for what was to come._

_Two seconds passed and Sans was leaning him up against the wall, fingers flying to his leaves, sparking in blue magic. The neves flared up as desperation settled in, turning on the sensitivity within._

_"Sans--!" Flowey gasped, wiggling back againt the wall. "Ahhhhn....." His eyes snapped shut and he smushed the side of his face up against the wall as an attempt to keep himself grounded._

_Sans' other hand stroked firmly and lovingly up and down Flowey's stem, listening to the whines of need just barely escaping him._

_Flowey felt on a adrenaline edge with the slight tugs to his stem, happy shivers flowing all over. He quickly twisted up a few roots and practically threw them at Sans._

_Sans only chuckled. "sweetheart.... like this night will come to fruition so soon~."_

_"S-Sans, please!" Flowey found himself shaking at the magic-laced touch, speeding closer and closer to that edge. The problem was, the more buildup he got, the more he started to feel further away._

_"....what would happen if the feeling just kept building and never stopped?"_

_"Wh-haaah--you didn't--!"_

_"oh..... but i did. ...do you like it?" Sans smirked softly, stopping his touches on the leaves for a moment to feel at his petals._

_Flowey leaned into the welcome chaste touch, whining softly. "Y-Yes, but warn me next time. You tipping your fingers with magic and fondling my leaves like that would be like me taking a back massager to your ribs...."_

_"r-right. okay. sorry, i just got carried away."_

_Flowey smiled, staring into sans' eyesockets._

_"any.... any particular way -you- want to do this?"_

_He thought for a moment, nibbling at sans' collarbone. ".....I wanna ride you."_

_Sans shivered slightly, yet moved over and flopped backwards on the bed, holding Flowey's pot upright even through the motion. "heheheh..... you know, you're blushing. it's rather cute."_

_Flowey only seemed to flush deeper, nibbling at his lip. "Oh... sans..."_

_Sans chuckled softly. "I only say it, because it's true...."_

_Flowey let out a "hmmph"._

__Sans had always seemed to know what to do in Flowey's dreams.  
The flower had imagined up a special pot for a time like this, one with a hole in the bottom-that could be corked, because he still needed to hop everywhere sometimes-specially made for sans. __

_Sans reached down and expertly opened up the bottom of the flowerpot.  
He leans up close to the flower and murmurs, "i'm gonna make you feel so good, flowey...."_

_With that, Flowey gasped and mewled as sans slowly pulled him down on top of him._

_"S-Sannnnssss...." Flowey reached down and braced his leaves on sans' hips, starting to move himself up and down. He panted vocally and needily, all too sensitive after the leaf stimulation._

_"you love it. don't you...?" Sans smirked. "you're moving all on your own."_

_"F-Fuck...... Sans..... Sans, you feel so good...." Flowey's eyes snapped shut, head lulling back._

_It was short-lived, though, as he realized he never wanted to take his eyes off of Sans._

_"awwwwe.... you're desprate. i can see that look in your eyes...."_

_Flowey nodded enthusiastically. "J-Just... Keep talking."_

_Sans grinned up at his flower. "tell me... tell me how much you want this."_

_Flowey shuddered all over, probably visibly, if sans' chuckling was anything to go by. "S-Sans, i need you. Wanted you for too long--nnguh. Want you so bad right now--ahhh~!"_

_Sans thrust up into him as he pulled the flowerpot down, grunting as Flowey shrieked._

__For a moment, the dream buzzed by in a blur, everything building so quick, it drove Flowey crazy. __

_Sans looked up at him with sudden concern and tenderness. "flowey. hey. it's okay. i got you now...."_

_Flowey sniffled and clung onto the skelleton tightly._

_"....flowey?" Sans paused for a moment. "....are you crying out of pleasure?"_

_Flowey nodded rapidly in agreement, confused on how this came over him so fast._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Floooowwwweeey." Frisk gently shook at the flowerpot. "I-I think you're having a bad dream, waaaake uuup...."

Flowey's eyes fluttered open to see Frisk over him, trying to get him up.

"I think you're having a nightmare. You were kinda wiggling and whining and stuff...." Frisk hugged him now, nuzzling against his petals.

Part of Flowey was angry that such a good wet dream had been interrupted, and part of him was greatful that the kid was caring for him. And for Flowey, feeling happy that he was being cared for was still a relatively new thing.

"I'm.... I'm fine, kid. I'm just gonna go... Get a drink."

Before Frisk could offer to get it for him, Flowey was already up and out the door.

He was five hops away from the kitchen, when he realized Toriel was at the table. Flowey paused for a moment, looking at her back and the fluff of her fur, his expression a little judjy.  
_'Why does she never wear anything diffrent.'_ Was all he could internally comment, before she turned and beamed at him.

"Oh, hi my child! Could not sleep either?"

Flowey got a glance up at the table. She was having late-night snail pie.  
"Uh.... Yeah."

Toriel smiled sadly before gesturing to one of the chairs. "Do you wish to sit with me? I made some snail pie!"

Flowey looked at the ground for a moment, seriously considering before shrugging. "Oh, why not."  
He hopped up onto the chair with a bit of added effort, enjoying the bounce of the cushiony landing. 

Toriel got up and came back with a cup of tea and annother plate of snail pie. "Here you are, my child."

Flowey smiled for a moment before returning to a somewhat sleepy expression. "Thanks...."

Their forks clanked at plates as they ate before Toriel broke the silence.  
"What's on your mind? I can see that look on your face."

Flowey chewed his lip a bit, remembering a simmilar phrase by sans in his dream.

"Does it have to do with how your emotions are coming back?" After Flowey grunted in response, she cheerily added, "There's no shame in feelings, you know!"

"I.... I don't know." Flowey flushed a little bit, and immediately hoped it wasn't noticable.

"Do you have a crush on somebody~?" Toriel asked, clearly noticing it.

_'Shit.'_

_'Do i tell her?'_

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me guess! Is it.... Mettaton?"

"No." Flowey grumbled.

"So you DO have a crush on SOMEBODY, then!" Toriel giggled.

Flowey sputtered. "How did you--"

"You didn't say there was _nobody,_ you just said _"no"_!"

Flowey pouted. 

_'She's gonna figure it out, isn't she?'_

Toriel clapped. "Ooooh, this is so exciting! Okay. Papyrus?"

"No!" Flowey looked kind of angry. "Are you putting any method into your guesses?"

"Yes! Everyone that we're friends with, and process of elimination!"

"Ugh."

"Lets see.... Napstablook?"

Flowey shook his head. "Nope."

"Muffet?"

"Nada."

"Undyne?"

"She's already with Alphys!"

Toriel shugged. "I thought they were poly--no, wait, that's Papyrus and Mettaton."

Flowey rolled his eyes.

"Hmmmmmm....." Toriel took a long pause. "Sans."

Flowey swallowed the peice of pie he was chewing on with a gulp.

"Oh....? Is it sans....?" She sounded like excitement was just barely boiling beneath the surface.

 _'Well.... I guess she noticed it now.'_ "Y-Yeah."

Toriel squeed a little bit. "Ooh! This is sooo exciting~! Your first crush! --Come to think of it, i think Asriel liked him back when he first became a knight. He was far too small for it at the time, but really, it's Sans! He does have a great sense of humor, i'm sure a lot of people find him cute. What do you think, Flowey!"

"I.... I don't know what to think." Flowey looked uncertainly at the floor.

"Oh, that's okay, NOBODY knows what to think of first crushes! I remember my--"

Flowey listened to her tell stories in an attempt at advice until he fell back asleep at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I would like to say first, that Flowey's leaves don't get sensitive unless he's already turned on.
> 
> Also, Toriel has no idea of Flowey's relation to Asriel. ...Yet.)
> 
> And THIS is why i held off on posting for today. I figured i might as well give you all annother smut chapter! 
> 
> Really, i finished chapter two on thanksgiving. I probably shouldn't have been so stubborn in wanting to double-release, but here we are anyways!
> 
> Stay determined! C;
> 
> (EDIT: I have realized, i tend to comment back with a "hehe thanks", but that's really the first thing that comes to my mind, because, 'oh my god people like my shit im so thankful' and 'oh wow theese people are funny and i am awakward uhhh HEHEHEHE.'  
> But i do just want to say, i appreciate all of the comments! :D)


	4. Eggs and Being Egged On

Flowey's eyes flutter open, seeing the golden flower vase adjacent to him and he realizes he fell asleep on the table.

"Good morning!" Toriel happily greeted. "And how are you today?"

Flowey made grumpy grumbling sounds, his eyes still a little bleary with sleep.

Toriel gently patted at Flowey's head and set down some cornstarch with a side of eggs. "How did you sleep, small one?"

Flowey responded in a mildly annoyed tone, "Like a flower." It was then that he noticed the breakfast in front of him. He sighed. "...Thank you."

Toriel seemed incredibly happy at this. "You're welcome!"

He starts eating the eggs, a hint of a smile showing up on his face.

The goat mom smirked slightly at the flower. "Are you thinking about hiiim?"

Before Flowey could react, Frisk walks in yawning.

He gulped down the rest of what was in his mouth. "N-No!" Flowey was actually just being grateful that he's where he is now, but of course now, thanks to that statement, he's thinking about Sans a little bit.

Toriel giggled. "If you saaaay soo!" She chirped, chipper as ever. "Good morning Frisk, sweetie!" She sets down a plate for them.

"Morning momma..." They sleepily spoke. They climbed into their chair and took a bite of food. "Who was Flowey thinking about?"

Flowey flushed a little bit. "R-R-Really, I was just thinking about eggs, kid. Th-They're really good! You should try them!" He was lying about his thoughts, but not the egg quality.

Frisk looked more tired than suspicious. Good. "Nmmm... Okay." They start happily eating their breakfast.

Flowey stared off into space again, thinking about the previous night. _'I. Cannot believe. I actually told her about my crush last night. I was kind half-sleepy, and i guess i didn't wanna fight it, but right NOW? I feel like a freaking IDIOT.'_

Toriel gives him this knowing smirk. It really made Flowey itch inside at the assumptions, despite knowing it's because she's happy about all of this.

"Grk." He decided to start focusing on eating his cornstarch.

Meanwhile, Frisk nommed on their food happily. They turned to their floral friend. "Flowey? Why didn't you come back to bed?" 

"He was very tired sweetheart." Toriel smiled warmly, filling them in. Flowey was glad for that, considering how awkward his response would've been. 

Flowey nodded slowly still to add some input. He decides to put a little bit of cornstarch onto an egg to see how it tastes, brushing it off as decent before continuing nomming them separately.

Frisk looked at Flowey seriously for a moment before smiling and going back to their own eggs. Maybe they did suspect something...?

Toriel smiles at her little ones, the room feeling a bit more comfortingly warm. "So Frisk, what's my little ambassador going to be up to today?"

"Mmm...." They swallowed their eggs. "I was gonna go to Undyne's today! She's gonna attempt to make cake-and Alphys is gonna help her to not set the house on fire this time!" Frisk said enthusiastically.

Toriel suddenly looked worried. "Oh dear. Just... Be safe, my child."

Frisk nodded enthusiastically. "Mm-hmm!"

_Now_ Flowey spaces out to think about Sans, about how he just wants to cuddle him up and nuzzle at all of his bones, and--

"It'll be a piece of cake!" Frisk quipped, winking.

Flowey snorts involuntarily. The flower really didn't have a negative opinion of puns, he just hides when he likes one so he doesn't look like a total Sans fanboy.

Toriel smiled proudly at Frisk and low-key beamed at Flowey.

"I wonder what flavor we're gonna do..." Frisk wondered, trailing off.

"I heard snails are quite good!"

Flowey mumbled, "You could add some of Asgore's tea leaves to a vanilla mix..."

Frisk gasped happily. "That sounds amazing, Flowey!"

"W-Well... I..." He blushed slightly.

Toriel was beaming more obviously at how adorable her kids were.

Flowey made a whiny embaressed sound, still not used to getting attention quite yet.

Frisk wiped their mouth with a napkin, standing from the table. "Well, i'll go get ready to leave! If i may be excused, that is!" They cheerily giggled. "You coming, Flowey?"

"Yes, you may." Toriel happily said.

Flowey was about to say "Sure. why not." when Toriel spoke. "Acctually, I thought that maybe I could spend some time with Flowey today! Get to know him a little better, since he's living with us now and all!"

Frisk smiled brightly, very pleased that the people important to them always seemed to try to connect. "Oh okay! Sounds good to me!"

The second Frisk goes into the other room and they hear the door click shut, Flowey spoke. "....You're gonna interrogate me about my... thing... aren't you?"

"No, I was thinking we could clean and make small talk!"

Flowey sighed releivedly.

"And THEN i can interrogate you!"

"AUGH."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not doing so good with writer's block, but i'm trying my hardest to stay determined! In the meantime, I am working on another Sansey fic, which has been giving me less trouble. ^^;
> 
> We got (NSFW) fanart from frickfishstick on tumblr! Go check it out! (Or don't, no pressure.-Napstablook)  
> http://frickfishstick.tumblr.com/post/134552329448/from-chapter-2-of-this-lovely


	5. A/N Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This was acctually updated on 04/19/2016, but i am backlogging the date by quite a bit.))

((MadameWaffleCakes here, and this is more or less an update. I won't be continuing Budding Emotions and Terrible Leaf Puns because i am remixing all of the plot and moving 70-90% of what i had planned to These Small Flowers. 

I still plan on adding one more chapter of a smut rp my girlfriend and i did in the vein of this universe, so stay tuned for that!

I may also summarize what i had planned here, as it is far less angsty than what These Small Flowers is going to be.

Well, that's all for now!  
Stay determined!  
~Your neighborhood WaffleCake.))


End file.
